Tallow Golem
Tallow Golems are your brewing buddy. They assist the Thaumaturge in various activities involving the Crucible. They can be "attached" to the Crucible itself and when given a bucket will keep the Crucible filled with water. The Crucible need not be marked with marker blocks, but a water source block must be adjacent to a marker block or the golem will not recognize it as a valid water source. They can also be "attached" to an Alembic and when given a Glass Phial will empty any Alembics within range of its stored Essentia. Before researching these golems you must have already researched Clay Golem & Magic Tallow Tallow Golems need to be directed toward water with Marker Blocks in order to keep the Crucible filled with water. Advanced Uses You can also mark a chest for the Tallow Golem to place filled Glass Phials once they are filled with Essentia. They will also pick up extra Glass Phials from the same chest. This allows you to keep a very large stock of things ready for brewing as the Tallow Golem will just keep filling the chest with any and all filled Glass Phials it gets from the Alembics. A Tallow Golem assigned to an Alembic will work on all Alembics attached to the same Crucible. Marking a Warded Jar will cause the Tallow Golem to remove the Essentia from an Alembic and store it in one of the jars if there is space. Every jar needs to have be placed on or next to a Marker Block however for this to work. Core: Fast Creating a Tallow Golem with the Golem Animation Core: Fast allows the golem to work at much faster speeds Core: Perceptive Creating a Tallow Golem with the Golem Animation Core: Perceptive allows the golem to access marked locations six blocks further away than normal Core: Strong Creating a Tallow Golem with the Golem Animation Core: Strong allows the golem to hold larger quantities of Glass Phials. It's also required that the golem be strong for the decanting upgrade. Thaumonomicon Entry Tallow golems incorporate organic material into their construction, which grants them considerable flexibility and intelligence. Tallow golems are particularly well suited to work in the thaumic lab - particularly alchemical apparatus. Not surprising since they themselves are partially born of alchemy. When assigned to assist with a crucible and given a bucket, they are capable of keeping it supplied with water. You only need to mark a suitable water source for them to fetch it from. Their flexibility ensures that they will be able to man similar alchemical and thaumic apparatus and help with their operation. It is unusual for you to need more than one Tallow Golem per task as they are clever enough to perform the task on all linked apparatus that require it. Research Details Crafting Crafting a Tallow Golem at an Infusion Altar requires 40 vis. Material requirements are five Magic Tallow and one Golem Animation Core. Essentia requirements are eight Victus and eight Animus *Note that Golem Animation Core: Intelligence cannot be used on Tallow Golems. Category:Golem